


coffee and her best friend

by titasjournal



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon, Fluff, first date!!!, s5ep3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titasjournal/pseuds/titasjournal
Summary: a little moment we never got to see on their first date: lorelai's version of "i'm all in" and a look back on the blue hat.set on season 5, episode 3.





	coffee and her best friend

_“I can’t believe you kept that horoscope.” Lorelai says, still in awe._

_“You’re just lucky I never clean up my wallet.” Luke replies, in a mock-exasperation tone of voice. She smiles, still running her fingers along every curve of his hand, almost as if she’s seeing it for the first time._

_“You can’t take it back now,” her voice suddenly all-too-serious. “You’ve exposed yourself.”_

_He turns his head sideways, ever-so-slightly, catching her eye. “You’ve been pining for me.” She concludes, shrugging her shoulders._ Now, this is Lorelai, _he thinks to himself, letting a good-natured laugh escape his lips._

_“I have not been pining,” he states, very much matter-of-factly. Her fingers clutch his hand, unable to physically let go._

_“I’m your Ava Gardner.” She starts, laying her head on his shoulder._

_He lets out an exasperated sigh: “God help me.”_

**

“Hey, Luke,” Lorelai whispers, caressing his bare chest.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, half asleep already.

“I need to say something and I need to say it right now.” He opens his eyes slowly, his hand tangling in her dark curls. “I don’t know if it’s because it’s nighttime, or because no one knows I’m here and secrets are exciting or really if it’s because I’m laying in bed with the most amazing coffee supplier in Stars Hollow, but I’m suddenly feeling very brave and that doesn’t happen often,” she pauses to laugh, inhaling mid-sentence. “So I need to tell you something.”

Luke sits up straight against the wooden headboard of his bed, lifting Lorelai up with him. She tugs on his flannel sheets, covering her naked torso. She then looks for his warm hand, bringing it up to her lips. She kisses it lightly, a feather-like kiss. He looks at her in anticipation.

“I want this to work,” she whispers, still clutching his hand. “You know I’ve always wanted someone that would stay with me, _for_ me.” She smiles, the corners of her lips creasing upward like they always do. “So I don’t want you to think that I’m just saying this because I’m needy or because all I’ve ever wanted is to have someone like this,” he shakes his head, his free hand rubbing her thigh, absentmindedly sending butterflies to her stomach. “But I _really_ want this to work. Us. To work. I’ve never wanted it to work with anyone so much, Luke.” She finally looks up at his all-but-scared grin. “I think I’ve always wanted it to work with you. Only you.”

Lorelai is expecting the birth of the biggest smile she’s ever seen or a breathtaking kiss from Luke. However, all she sees is him frown. “Really?”

She frowns too. “What do you mean?”

He adjusts himself so that he’s completely facing her now, both his hands on either side of her hips. “Lorelai, you don’t need to do this.”

“Hey buddy, I have absolutely no idea what you mean. I am not doing anything. I mean, I am, _obviously._ And we’ve been doing some pretty fun somethings all night,” she pauses, laughing, hoping to take the edge off of this conversation. “But other than that, you’re gonna have to go get me one of those big books with the maps so I can understand wherever in the world you’re going when you tell me that I don’t need to do something that I don’t even know that I’m doing-“ she’s cut off by the still new feel of his lips on hers. He kisses her hard on the mouth, bringing a hand to her cheek to steady her, effectively shutting her up. He pulls away when she’s still bewildered.

“You don’t need to say all that, Lorelai. We’re taking it slow.” He shrugs, his hand resuming its position on her thigh. “It’s alright if I like you more now than you do. I can wait.” And the way he smiles is so earnest Lorelai could weep.

“Doll, you’re missing the point here.” It’s her turn to take his stubbly face into her soft hands. “I’m there already! Can’t you see? Haven’t you been able to see all these years?”

He leans into the warmth of her palm, his hand sneaking its way to the small of her back, bringing her closer. “All these years?” his voice falters. “What about Max? And what about Christopher for that matter?” he doesn’t sound angry, more so curious than anything.

“I’ve broken up with both of them.” She reminds him. “Don’t forget you had Rachel and you _married_ Nicole.”

“Aww geez,” he drags, not liking the route of this conversation.

“Hey hey hey, Luke, look here,” she says, forcing his gaze onto hers. “That hardly matters.” She assures him, kissing him quickly on the lips. “Why do you think I got you the blue hat?”

He pulls her closer, so close that she’s sitting on his lap, straddling him with both legs on either side of his torso. She can feel all of Luke, _her Luke_ , not the town’s Luke, not the Diner’s Luke. Just _her Luke_ , the loving, loyal and funny guy who feeds her and her daughter.

“I got you that because I knew there’s nothing you wear more than your hat. I wanted everyone to see it when they looked at you. I _loved_ looking at you every day knowing that a part of me went with you wherever you went.” She finishes, looking expectantly at him.

He loved her already, despite this being their first date. He loved seeing her in a caffeine frenzy, curly hair unruly and talking so fast even he couldn’t keep up. He loved seeing how caring she was with Rory, how much she cared about the town, about _him_ , even when he thought that was only as a friend. So, instead of telling her that because, hey, words aren’t really his strong suit, he instructions her: “Lorelai, get the hat.”

She does. She also puts on his blue and white flannel on and he hands her her panties. He puts on his sweatpants, but she begs him not to put his shirt on. She likes him like this.

He plays something or other on the radio and takes her hand. She tip toes towards him, putting on his hat. At the sight of her curls sticking out everywhere, he takes it off and puts it back the other way around, the way he always wears it. She lets it stay there.

Then, he slips his hand around her waist and she grips his arms, letting her head rest on his chest. As she gets closer, both his warm hands land on her back, and he smells of dark roasted coffee and there’s really no other place she’d want to be. Not even in California with Max, or in a big, fancy house with Christopher. She’s a simple gal, she just needs coffee and her best friend.


End file.
